A Ej Cullen Story
by PowPowluvyu
Summary: This story is based on the Twilight Saga. In Breaking Dawn, Bella dreams of having a son that would look like Edward, and would name him Ej. In this story Edward and Bella will have a 2 sons, Ej's older brother Austin and him. I hope you like it! :
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This story is based on the **Twilight Saga**. In** Breaking Dawn**, Bella dreams of having a son that would look like Edward, and would name him Ej. In this story Edward and Bella will have a 2 sons, Ej's older brother Austin and him. I hope you like it! :]

**Ej's Prov**

I was deep down asleep, dreaming of my favorite actor. She was the most famous actor in the whole world, and could dance any type of dance ever made. I have always dreamed of her being my girlfriend, but I knew that was impossible. I dreamed that I met her and we were on top of a really high,beautiful, mountain, with trees big and green, flowers everywhere that brought up an amazing sent, and a cascade was flowing from underneath us. We were getting closer and closer to each other with only centimeters from our lips touching...

**Edward**- "Son wake up!"

I fell off my bed and landed with a hard thud. O my gosh that hurt so bad. I found out my pillow was drooled on, never a good sign.

**Edward- "**Ej, are you making out with your pillow again?"

**Me**- "What?, Nooo! ugh dad! why did you wake me up! I was having the best dream of my life!"

**Edward**- "Sorry son, but you have dance class right now!"

**Me**- "Ugh.. fine"

OK, well my dad won, as I got up off the floor my father left my room. My room is a bit small, but no one knows about my secret room... I went to my wall and made sure no one was in the room watching. When I made sure no one was there, I moved my picture frame to the side uncovering a number keypad. I put in my password, and another wall appeared. This wall was circular and round with my name EJ in blue printed in the middle. A answering machine said,

**Machine**- "Name?"

**Me**- "Ej Cullen"

**Machine**- "Access granted"

The wall opened, and I came into my first room. My first room is where i have my humongous bed, my furniture, thousands of video games to pick from, and my huge plasma. As soon as i stepped in, the wall closed behind me.

**Machine**- "Good Morning Ej! what would you like for breakfast?"

**Me**- "Just a glass of juice please"

**Machine**- "Alright"

I left my bedroom and made my way into the following the room. The following room was the kitchen, I had a machine of sodas,juices, and other drinks. The kitchen has a bar with stools to sit on. I had a refrigerator, microwave, etc. I passed the kitchen and went to another room at my right, this room is my humongous closet, it has 10 rooms inside of it. When I went into my closet another machine said,

**Machine**- "Hello Ej! how do you want to dress, casual,sports,tux,dance,school...how?"

**Me**- "Dance please"

**Machine**- "Alright"

I got in a big machine, and in seconds I came out dressed in jeans, blue high top converse, long sleeve with blue and black stripes, a blue hat with Ej printed in black on the middle,a gray necklace, my Cullen bracelet similar to my father's that I always wear, and blue contacts. Once i came out I went in front of my long mirror. I have green eyes, long hair like Justin Bieber's used to be with the color of my father's hair, the tips of my hair are dyed black. My skin is pale white, and I look kind of like my father.

I got out of my closet and walk to the end of the hallway. To my left is my music room, I have all types of instruments, microphones all sizes, lights, everything. To my right is my favorite room. It is huge and the whole room is dedicated to my favorite actor, Vanessa Loringer. She is my favorite actor of my dreams, there are so many posters of her, I am fan #1 like they say. I had to go, so I went to the kitchen and drank my glass of juice, and then I went to the restroom to brush my teeth. I got out of my secret room and the wall closed behind me. I got out of my real room and descended down the stairs. When I got down my whole family were intensely staring at my Aunt Alice with an expression of shock,

** Me**- "Aunt Alice what's wrong?"

**Alice- "**It's your brother Austin, he is stealing blood and drinking all of it behind a trash bin in Seattle"

Then I realized my brother was no were to be seen...


	2. Problems

**Thank you for the reviews! This is a short chapter but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I will appreciate all of your compliments and comments Thankx!{:**

**Ej's Prov**

I just couldn't believe that my brother would do that. Then I looked at my father, he was furious! He got his car keys and was on his way. Oh No! Austin was in it for sure this time...

**Austin's Prov**

This blood tasted amazing! I can't believe my family can resist the urge to drink human blood! I kept drinking package after package until the whole container was empty. I got up off the floor from behind the trash bin and faced someone I was not expecting with a furious expression.. me wide eyed.

**Edward's Prov**

I cannot believe my eldest son right now! All my life I was expecting him to be perfect and now this! I grabbed my son's arm with as much force as possible and got him in the car. I got on the driver's seat and looked behind me, "This will never happen again, do you understand me?" I was beyond furious and I wanted an answer right now! Austin said, "Dad I...I'm," I cut him off, I do not want to hear a word from you, and when we are home we will discuss your punishment!".

**Austin's Prov**

"Yes dad", I sighed in defeat and I knew I was in for it when we got back, I know that when my father says "punishment" it usually means being over his lap or desk. The only thing I can hope for is this drive to take a long time back, and that my lil bro will help me out, you see when dad is furious we always try to help each other out before we get the "punishment", we can't stand seeing each other in pain or worser than that, getting hit. My father looked at me from the rear view mirror, when we made contact I quickly looked down. he was beyond mad.

** Ej's Prov**

What has my brother done now? Can he seriously be that stupid? I called my dance teacher to let him know I would skip class today. As I looked up from my phone I noticed my mom sitting in the corner of the room with a worried expression. I went over to her and I sat on her lap, she held me closely and said, "Why would your brother do that?" I answered," I don't know mom this is usually not him, I know im just 13 and he is just two years older than me, but could he really be that blind?" Just then we heard a car pull up. I got off my mother's lap and went to the garage. I looked at my brothers pleasing face through the window's car.

**Edward's Pov**

I got out of the car and opened the back seat door to get Austin out. When I got him from the arm and saw his scared expression I said, "I will not punish you until I am calmed because we both know that it will get ugly if I do that, but until then I want your behind up those stairs, and into your room!understood!" "Yes father". I left him get out and watched him go inside, he is supposed to be Ej's role model, not someone like this.

**Ej's Prov**

I was standing on the entry to the garage when I heard my father speak to my brother. My bro passed me as he followed dad's directions to go to his room, I felt so bad for Austin, but he deserved it, because this is a very important rule to our family, to never drink human blood or else there would be consequences. My father looked at me and came in front of me. I said, "Dad, I know Austin deserved to be punished but please don't hurt him thattt bad. Dad grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up to his chest, then he held me there as he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, then he said, "Please, don't follow your brother's example son". I vowed and swore to my father that I will never do that.

**Bella's Prov**

I saw my 2 boys on the couch, I sat by my loving husband and said, "Yea, please don't be too hard on him". Edward said,"I won't love though he will regret his actions for this afternoon and never touch human blood I swear!" I looked at him for a second, he was the dad, so I let him have his way for now.

**Edward's Prov**

Holding Ej in my arms calmed me so much. Every time I hold him when I am mad I calm down pretty quick. I was just afraid that if I let him out of my arms, I would loose control, run upstairs, and hurt my son that I love so much. Of course, I was still planning to punish him but I didn't want to do it while being kissed me on the forehead and said,"It will be alright daddy", and he smiled. I looked into the green eyes of my little cute boy as he continued,"Daddy what Austin did was unforgivable, but he will learn from his mistakes. I am very sure that he regrets what he did and will never forgive himself for this, but.. don't you think that by himself thinking and regretting what he did will be his worse punishment you could ever give him?" I looked at my son and said, "You are right but I am still going to take all of his electronics and ground him for 5 months" he said, "OK daddy thank you," and he smiled, I love Ej and Austin both with all my heart no matter what mistakes they make, but they will always be my children and that's all that counts.

** Ej's Prov**

Yess! I am so glad I convinced daddy not to punish Austin, I can't stand seeing my big bro in pain. I could hear him crying upstairs, but I know that would be his punishment for the decisions he chose, because he knows what he did was wrong and I am sure he is ashamed.~


	3. First Sight

**Ej's Prov**

Well yesterday was interesting, all I heard was my brother crying all day for being ashamed. As I walked out of my bedroom, I made my way downstairs. The plasma was turned on with loud volume. I went to the kitchen to get a cup of juice, as I was drinking, I heard the television for the first time. The Reporter said, "We are here at Forks where we are waiting for one of the most famous teens in the world," I thought in my head,"No...it couldn't be," the Reporter kept going, " The beautiful girl that can dance any challenge you give her." Oh seriously NOOOO.. it can't be!, like seriously Nawwww, until the Reporter finally said,"Vanessa Loringer!", I spit my juice out at my now surprised cousin covered in orange juice, Ally. I said,"Oh Oh my God Ally I am so sorry!", even though Ally is a lot like my Aunt Rosalie, Ally is a lot nicer, but hates it when anything and I mean ANYTHING ruins her outfit! "Edward Jacob Masen Cullen!", Oh crap she used my full name, she is pissed! Aunt Rosalie came in and said,"What is going on here!", Ally said,"It's OK mom, Ej just got surprised and there was a little accident." Ally glared at me, but I was her favorite little cousin and she hated it when I got in trouble. I winked at her and ran to the plasma. The reporter went on, "Vanessa's sister Selena and her will attend Forks High School hoping to settle down for a little bit, that is the end of the report thank you." In my mind came my dream when Vanessa and I were just about to kiss... "Ej get your ass away from that tv and stop drooling!" my uncle Emmett said. I was to observed with my thoughts that I didn't notice I was looking at the tv way to close, my forehead was against it. I flew back onto the couch and immediately started blushing. All my family was laughing at me, but hey let me introduce them to you. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme have, my Daddy, Mommy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Daddy and Mommy had Austin and me. Austin is 15, I am 13 and we love to hang out all the time, we look like twins except for age and height. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet have Ally and Christian. Ally is 15 like Austin, and she is beautiful. Ally has blond hair that she curls everyday, she has hazel eyes and looks so much like Aunt has long hair like me, he looks a lot like Uncle Emmet, has hazel eyes, and is 14. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have Troy and Vanessa. Troy and Vanessa are twins, they both are 16 have brown hair and blue eyes, they are the eldest of our cousins, and of course I am the younger one. I was anxious to go to school tomorrow, but the reporter didn't exactly say when they were coming, but I still had my hopes up for tomorrow. I went up to daddy's piano, pulled out the seat, and stroked my fingers against the keys. I closed my eyes and started playing mom's lullaby, her song rang through the entire house, I was so into it I didn't feel dad's arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw long fingers playing with my little fingers. I tilted my head to the side and while still playing looked into my father's warm gold eyes. He was looking at me while still playing, he kissed me softly on the lips and we ended the last note with a high key. He carried me in his arms, and pulled me up to his chest, I put my head at the base of his neck.~

**Edward's Prov**

I held my son to my chest with care and love. I don't know what I would do or be without him. I just know that one say he will get a girl that will love him and respect him. Talking about girls.. "Ej, I heard the reporter on the tv, is that why you feel so...", Ej said,"Dad she is just a really pretty girl that I want to be friends with when she arrives at Forks High School." "Are you sureeeeeeee?", "Yes dad." I read his mind of course, and sure enough Ej really liked this girl...

**[NEXT DAY]**

**Ej's Prov**

Yes! Today is it! I am finally going to see her! I am so thrilled and happy! I got up, went to my secret room, and got ready, today I put extra cologne on. I got my green backpack and ran downstairs. I went running to the kitchen as Grandma put a plate in front of me. I smile up at Grandma and said, "Thank you!" Esme said, "Well you look really anxious today", I smiled. I ate fast, brushed my teeth, and was gonna get my car keys when dad said,"In a hurry?' "Yes dad I really gotta go" "Your eyes are shiny today" I smiled. When I got on the car I picked up the speed to get to school. All my friends were there. I was disappointed at first because I didn't see any limo or anything. Oh well maybe, I will have some classes with her, I was anxious again. Nothing.. I didn't have any first classes with her, so i figured maybe I would see her in the cafeteria. Again, disappointed, everyone was normal and easting as usual. I went to go see my friend's and thought maybe I will see her after school. The periods dragged on and took forever to end. I didn't have any last classes with her either so I thought maybe at the end of the day for sure. The final bell rang and I ran outside of the school and bumped into Austin. He said,"Hey little bro!," and shook my hair. I said,"Hey, I'll see you later," I didn't even wait for an answer. There is usually people selling stuff after school so I went to someone that sold flowers. I picked some red roses and they smelled delicious, I can't believe this will be my best day ever! The weather was turning into rain no! not a good sign. I didn't notice everyone was running to their cars and saying goodbye to their friends. I was looking desperately for a limo but I never saw it. Almost everyone was gone but I stood there stubbornly. Never did I see a limo, but the rain started to fall harder. I looked down to the roses, I was soaking wet, a tear went down my cheek.~


	4. Speachless

**Ej's Prov**

I saw a tear go down my cheek, then another one. I kept staring at the roses for a long time. This wasn't fair, I guess maybe the reporter lied, and it wasn't fate for Vanessa and I to have a future. As far as I was concerned, only one car was in the parking lot, mine, everyone else was gone. The rain turned into a drizzle, and the sun looked like it wanted to come out. I thought I head a voice behind me, but I didn't care, I was so sad. It was sort of like a vampire smell, and I knew I should get out of there, but I couldn't move. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see who it was, I stared at the person in front of me, I felt as if my eyes would pop right out of my socket, and my heart started pumping more than 100 beats per second!

**Austins Prov**

I wonder why my brother was acting with such a rush. That was extremely weird, because he usually meets me outside of school so we can hang out. Oh well, I got in my car and decided I wanted to go to the lake just outside of Forks. I parked my car and stood by the lake, I picked up a rock and threw it to the water, making it skip 5 times. Suddenly, I smelled a wonderful sweet aroma. I looked around me and sure enough, there was a girl sitting on the opposite side of the lake. I decided to say hi to her, Ah what the heck, I didn't have a girl friend anyways, hopefully she doesn't have a boyfriend , because I didn't want to get my butt kicked. As I made my way to her, I checked her out. She had dark black hair, with beautiful curls going down her back to her waist. Her skin was pale white and she had an extremely beautiful face. Her eyes were blue which sparkled with the water, and her heart, it was thumping way to fast to be human, she must be like me and my cousins. Finally, I got to her side and she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes,"Hey, how are you?', I asked, she replied,"Hi, I'm doing great, you?", God she was so beautiful, "I'm doing good, mind if I sit with you?". She said, "Of course not, sit," she smiled at me wither her brilliant white teeth and patted the spot right next to her. I said, "Thanks, I haven't really seen you around, are you new here?," She said, "Yes I am", and smiled. She pulled out her hand and I shook it, as she said, "I'm Selena, what's your name?," "My name is Austin Masen Cullen," I smiled at her. Then I said, "You have a pretty name, what is your whole name?" "I am Selena Loringer, and I have heard of the Cullen family, your Grandfather is a Doctor, your Grandmother a Interior Designer, and your little brother Ej and you are in a famous dancing crew am I correct?", Wow OK well she knew so much about us.. I said, "Yes you are correct, are you stalking me?", I asked to lighten the mood. She laughed and said, "No, like I said, most people know your family," she smiled, "Well most people know your family too, I mean you are SELENA LORINGER! and your sister is VANESSA! you are like the richest on the world!", "Well, yea I guess," I cannot believe I am talking to her! Ej will never believe me!

**Edward's Prov**

I wonder why the kids are taking so long, everyone is home now but where is Ej and Austin? I went to Christian and said, "Christian do you know where Ej is?" I figured wherever Ej was Austin would be with him. Christian said, "Well last I saw him Ej ran out of the building without saying hi to any of u, I think he was in a hurry," Ohh that explained it, he was probably waiting for that girl. "Ok thanks son", I smiled at my nephew. "Sure thing Uncle Edward," he said. I went to go sit by Bella again, she hugged my side and said,"Give them some time they will come home soon, I am worried too, but they will come back and then we will have a talk with them". I said, "You're right I'll give them about 1 hour to come back".

**Austin's Prov**

I was in shock. Selena was Vanessa's sister! She smiled and said, "I supposed you want to take a picture or an autograph?" She looked at me worriedly then I read her mind, something I developed from my father. She was thinking that I was probably gonna go all crazy in a couple of seconds and she was sad... She thought I could be friends with her...she...liked me. I said,"Oh please don't think that way, I just want to be friends with you and show you around," I smiled. She was thinking that I apparently looked hot, and really cute when I smiled, well that was flattering. She said,"Sure thing Austin and thanks," I got up and said, "You want to go get ice cream?" She got up too and said, "Yea, that would be great!" and smiled. We got in my car and were on our way.

**Ej's Prov**

I looked into HER eyes, oh God I can't believe this is happening. Vanessa stared at me with her sparkling green eyes. I stared at her and said,"Hi, I...I am Edward-Jacob Masen Cullen or you could call me Ej", why int the world did I say my whole name? I'm such an idiot. She said,"Hi Ej, I am Vanessa nice to meet you," she smiled. I said,"Nice to meet you too, I bought you these flowers," I got them behind my back and gave them to her, she took them and said,"Aww thank you Ej that is so sweet", I smiled at her. My phone rang about 20 times but I didn't care, I was with the most amazing girl in the world.

**Vanessa's Prov**

I saw a boy with a beautiful color of hair, pale white skin, and green cute eyes. When we made eye contact, my eyes melted into his. Then he gave me some red roses, my favorite.! I know I shouldn't develop feelings for a fan, but he was...different he was like me, a half human and half vampire, I know because of his scent. I want to really meet Ej so we can become best friends, and then later on maybe something more than that. I looked at the sky and saw that it was late, father would not like it if I was late. I said, "Ej I have to go, my family is waiting for me, but I will see you tomorrow at school, yea?" He said,"Of course Van, I'll totally see you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and started running home.

**Ej's Prov**

O My Gosh! She kissed ME! SHE KISSED ME! I can't believe it! I instantly blushed a million shades of red and went to my car, I was still with my eyes and mouth hanging open. I slapped myself to make me stop doing that stupid face. I got in the car and started driving faster, and saw that everyone was there. Before I got out of the car I checked the clock and it was 8.00pm I am so late I'm supposed to be home by 4.00 I went inside closed the door behind me, and looked at the floor, I could feel their eyes on me. I knew my dad was glaring at me, he hated it when I was late, and I bet all his calls were from him.. I started to make a run for the stairs but my dad caught me and held me in his arms. I started kicking and squirming around but it was no use he was 1000000 times stronger than me. He said,"Ej stop moving around!", I kept on kicking, "NooOO! I don't want to talk about it", Ugh this was my first time I actually got close to a girl, let a lone getting a kiss from a girl, and I knew that he was going to go way to far with this talk. I wanted to go to my room and think about what happened, so I started kicking harder!, then I felt a sharp hit on my lower back. I immediately stopped, OUCH! that HURT! My dad said,"I am already angry about you being late and not answering my calls! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE !," Oooo so this wasn't going to be a girl talk.. "Dad I am... sor..," I didn't get a chance to apologize because next thing I knew we were in his room and I heard a door close loudly on its hinges. Then he made his way to the edge of the bed me still in his arms and laid me on his lap on my stomach. NO! i knew what he was doing. Tears started falling down my cheeks, this was going to be so painful and embarrassing. He said,"Answer my questions and you better answer them right or else this is going to get worse!", I nodded my head that was hanging over his lap. I only saw blurry because of the tears, I really didn't want to be hit and dad was mad! "Why were you late!", "I saw Vanessa and I was talking to her, " "Why DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY PHONE CALLS!", "I...I didn't notice them", then Uncle Jasper yelled from downstairs, "He is lying!" I heard my dad growl, "I SAID NO LYING! EJ IF I WERE YOU I WOULD BE HONEST BECAUSE AFTER THIS LIE ITS GOING TO GET WORSE!" I started crying even harder I was so scared! I read my father's mind and he thought,**Ej I swear and NOW! or else!..** I said,"OK OK OK! I saw your calls but I was ignoring them! I was with her and I didn't want to answer!" I kept on crying and I put my hands to my face. He said, "This will be the last time you ignore my phone calls and lie to me!, understood?" "Yes daddy" I sniffed. I tried moving but I felt my dad's hand on my back pushing me onto his lap. He said,"We are not done yet", I started whimpering I was scared to death this was the first time getting punished!. The first hit on my lower back hurt really bad! I started crying even more, I couldn't wait for it to end! Austin would always protect me and talked my dad into not punishing me but were is he! 10 more swings OUUUUUUUUCH! finally it was over and he grabbed my waist and cradled me in his arms not putting me on his lap because he knew it would hurt. He gently rocked us side to side and he whispered,"I love you", I rested my head on his chest and whispered,"I love you to Daddy,but please don't do that anymore", I was still crying and whimpering, he said,"Well that's up to you, don't make bad decisions or it will cause you this", he kissed my forehead, and he carried me down the stairs to our family, when he took the last step i drifted to sleep.

**Edward's Prov**

I hate punishing my son! but I have to make sure he doesn't do the same mistake anymore, because then he will turn into a rebel , and no parent wants that for their children. Every time I hit him, I get hurt just by doing it, this is the first time I actually punished Ej! Austin... well... I have spanked him a lot of times, I guess its because he is getting older and wants to experience more stuff, but Ej, Ej is still a little kid, he is my angel my baby.. and I never enjoy seeing him or Austin cry, it hurts me so bad. Speaking of Austin, Why isn't he home yet? I have been calling him for such a long time now and he wont answer! I am so worried for him I'm afraid his hurt or something, 3 hours ago I said I would call him and I have called him like 20 times as much as I called Ej. I was not at the point of exploding because 1) I had my little angel in my arms and I didn't want to wake him up 2) Austin is mature, I know he will come back, and if he was in trouble he would call wouldn't he? Bella came to my side and said,"Edward I am worried sick, What if something happened to him!", she was at the point of crying, "It's ok my love, if he doesn't come back in 10 minutes I will go get him", she said,"But Edward, its 11.00pm! he was supposed to be back at 4.00!", Ej moved a little bit, I held him tightly cradling in my arms. Bella went in front of us and kissed him on the cheek."I'm sorry for scaring you baby its ok mommy and daddy are here", I said,"Just give him 10 minutes if he doesn't come back I will go get him and get his sorry butt back home", she said, "Ok thank you Edward," "No problem sweetheart".

** Austin's Prov**

We got out ice creams and went to the park. I chose Cookies'N'Cream and Selena picked Strawberry. I got to know so many things about her and we had so many things in common. I said,"What do you want to be when you grow up Selena?", she said,"I want to be a singer and a dancer," I said,"But you are already," "I know but I want my carrier to be that", I said, "Ok, Well I'll make a plan with you, how about when we are older we get married, and that will be our job," she giggled and said,"Sounds like a good plan", we went to the swings and i pushed her gently from behind, she laughed and it sounded like bells, so beautiful. I went to the swing beside her and started twirling on it she giggled when I got stuck. I pouted at her and told her I wanted her to push me, that it was my turn now. She laughed again, and pushed me. Then we went to the grass and laid down. She said,"Austin I know I just met you today but I already see you as a best friend", I said,"Me too Selena, I will always be by your side I promise," then we hugged gently. My phone started ringing I got it out of my back pocket and saw that it was my dad. At the same time that I saw the caller ID I looked at the time and it was 11.00pm! I got up and said, "Selena I really gotta go, its already 11.00opm!" she got up and said,"Oh No! our parents are going to kill us! I'll see you tomorrow Austin, thank you for everything," she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before I could offer to give her a ride she disappeared. I ran to my car and drove fast to my now waiting family. Dad was going to be mad I broke curfew! and ignored his calls!


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards Prov**

I still had my little angel in my arms, he was dreaming about colorful, beautiful things. His lips were pouting and he had such a cute, adorable face. The only thing I was disappointed not to see was his beautiful green sparkling eyes, my eyes that I had once. I kept rocking us side to side looking into his closed eyes still reading his mind, I was so peaceful right now, nothing could distract me or take me away from my baby angel. Then I heard a car pull up, well there was one thing. At that point I knew it was Austin, I knew that I had to put Ej down, and I was gonna go mad as soon as I did it. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch with my brothers and sisters in the living room. I looked at Carlisle, he smiled,nodded, and opened his arms wide. I looked at Ej one last time, kissed him on his pink cheek and gave him to Carlisle, gently so we didn't wake him up. Esme snuggled closer to Carlisle and they looked at Ej with eyes of adoration, they played with him, and hummed him a song to their baby grandson. I immediately went from peaceful to frustrated. I made my way to the garage and approached my son.

**Austin's Prov**

I parked my car and got the keys out of the ignition, I looked at the ceiling of the car and I knew I was in for it, for sure this time. Ej was already here, but I didn't see him waiting for me like he usually did when he knew I was going to be punished. Then dad opened the car door and leaned in, putting his forehead to mine and looked at me directly in the eyes. I closed my eyes, his hands were gripping the top of the car, and his breath was becoming faster. I read his mind and he said,"**I don't want to hear a word from you until I ask you a question, I know you are thinking where Ej is, he is inside now sleeping, he too was late and didn't answer my phone calls like you, but YOU, YOU didn't come back until 7 hours later!, you broke curfew and didn't pick up the phone!,**" I was so ashamed, silent tears started going down my cheeks. He leaned away and held my chin up to look at me, he wanted me to make him see, that he was furious! He got me over his shoulder in a second and closed the car door, next thing I knew it we were in his bedroom. He put me down and put pressure on my back indicating me to lean over the desk. I looked at the window to the left to prepare for what was about to happen. He leaned over me and put his arms around me, something I wasn't expecting. He said,"Do you have ANY IDEA HOW YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!", I said,"I am so sorry daddy, I just met this girl, and she was so fun to hang out with, time flew by when I was with her, we went to get some ice cream then we went to the park." He said,"Thank you for being honest, now WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY PHONE CALLS!" I started shivering, I could take this easy, because I always tell him the truth, except when he screams at me, because it is the most scariest thing he could do. I said," I just didn't n...notice them dad". He said,"Oh so you are going to lie like your brother? because he told me the same thing and it went worse for him once he lied to me, I DON'T WANT ANY MORE LIES! I raised you and Ej better than this!", I lost it, and started crying, but it wasn't only because I was ashamed and that my dad was getting more angry by the minute, but also because my little brother got hit and I wasn't there to hold him or protect him, I feel like it is my fault, because I should have taken him home when I saw him like we always did, or at least have asked him were he was going... Dad said,"Don't worry I was holding him the whole time after I punished him," I said,"Thanks dad," Then he got away from me and got his belt out. I heard the belt come,then I felt the pain in my lower back. I jumped up and started whimpering, 15 more swats with the belt! ugh this hurt so bad! I cried harder now and whimpered more. He stopped after 5 more and pulled me to his chest. He said,"I won't ask permission, because no matter how much you grow, you will always be my baby," Then he picked me up and started rocking us side to side. I put my head to his chest. Then he said,"You know, you and your brother do so many things alike." I said,"Well he is my little brother," I winced. my lower back started stiniging more. Dad kissed me on the cheek and placed his forehead to mine and said,"I love you, you know that right? Even though it hurts me to whatch you in pain, I feel awful, but if this keeps you from getting out of trouble, than be it, you are one of the reasons why I live, I won't and I repeat WONT, let anything happen to you,Ej, or your mother, the three of you are the most important things in my life, and if this is going to keep you from doing anything stupid that can cause me to loose you, then I will do it", I tried to smile but tears came out. I put my head at the base of his neck and said,"Daddy I love you too, and I won't let you down every again," He kissed my forehead, and I went to sleep in his arms.

**Edward's Prov**

I went downstairs with the rest. Ej was still sleeping but now he was in Esme's arms. I sat on the couch next to Bella with Austin still in my arms. The kids were playing video games in front of the plasma. Except Vanessa she was at her cheer practice, soon Troy left for his football practice, Ally went to to Esme and said,"Grandma can I hold Ej?" She smiled, Esme smiled back and said,"Of course sweet heart, no one loves holding Ej more than you do," then Ally took Ej in her arms expertly like if her arms were made especially for him, apart from Bella's arms. This time, Ej opened his green eyes and his lips turned into a little "o", he was so cute when he yawned. He started rubbing his eyes with his hands, then rested them on Ally's shoulder. He realized who was holing him and yelled,"Ally!", then he smiled. The whole family started laughing as they saw Ally and Ej. Ally said,"Hey there little Buddie," they smiled widely at each other. Then Christian joined them and shook Ej's hair. He said,"Hey there Lil bro", Ej smiled and said,"Hi Christian", Christian said,"You want to play video games bro", Ej was just about to answer when Ally interrupted saying,"No, he is going to play the piano with me, right Ej?" They both stared at Ej with wide eyes. Ej said,"I...I...Uh...I," then Austin got up,and went with them he was at their side in seconds, he snatched Ej out of Ally's arms and said,"Hey he is mine!you hear me mine!" We all started bursting out in laughs, then they all went to play video games.

**[The Next Day]  
><strong>

**Carlisle's Prov**

I heard the kids bound down the stairs. They all rushed to the kitchen, although I never saw Ej run down the stairs. Then I heard a door open and close, ah there he was. He rushed down with his little backpack, he was so cute. The difference was, he didn't run to the kitchen, he ran into Edward's arms. Edward has his arms opened before Ej jumped into them. They looked at each other, then Ej said,"Good Morning daddy," in his sweet voice. Edward said,"Good Morning my angel," I looked at my son and my grandson. Edward and my other kids couldn't have done a better job in raising their kids, just like I taught them. I got my bag and said good bye to my loving family. Then I kissed Esme softly on the lips. I got in my Mercedes and was on my way to the hospital. I always loved to take care of humans, and save lives, it made me feel better about myself. After taking care of many patients through out the whole day, at about 10.00am, I didn't expect what was about to happen. My doctor assistant came running up to me and said,", I have to inform you about something very important." I asked,"What is it?" he responded,"It's about your grandson," I answered,"What, what happened, tell me!" he said,"It's Ej Cullen, sir, he got beaten up, it seems its the case of bullying, he is in the emergency room, and it appears that he is doing very bad!" I dropped my clip board and started running to the emergency room. I instantly saw Ej and gasped. His eye had an ugly purple bruise, his cheek was bruised red. It appeared that someone had kicked him on the head and ribs, making him go into a coma. This was awful!

** Austin's Prov**

I parked my dad's car at the parking lot of the school, then looked at my little brother on the seat next to me. He was looking out the window, I guess looking for her. I said ,"Looking for someone Buddie?" He turned to me and said,"Yeah, Vanessa," he smiled. Well that made two of us, I was looking for Vanessa's sister, Selena. I grabbed our backpacks from the backseat and said,"Alright, let's go", we got out of the car and closed the doors. I gave him his backpack and made our way to the entrance. I saw Selena a couple of feet in front of us, so I said to Ej,"Hey bro, I'm going to go with Selena, I'll catch up to you later, alright?" he nodded, and smiled at me, I kissed his head and started running to Selena's side.

**Ej's Prov**

I was walking alone to my first period class. Then I spotted Vanessa and went up to her. I said,"Hey Van!" she looked at me and her eyes widened and sparkled,"Hi Ej!", we smiled at each other. Then we started talking. I walked her to her class then went to mine. First period dragged on, and then finally the bell rang. I went outside of my class, Vanessa was waiting for me. We were walking to second period class, when I made eye contacts with my bullies, Vanessa and I were the youngest in the whole school, since we were really smart we skipped 2 grades, so we had to go into high school. That was the problem though, since we were the youngest , we became the targets. I hate being bullied! just because I'm small and smart doesn't give them the right to bully me! Vanessa and I started walking faster, but they got in front of us. One of them said,"Well,well look who we have here, the stupid midget has a girlfriend now! what a miracle!" Then another one go in front of me and said,"I don't want you to touch her ever again! she is mine not yours!" I looked at Vanessa and she looked at me and them with a scared expression. They they all got me trapped in a corner next to the lockers, and another one grabbed Vanessa and took her away. I yelled,"No!Van!" All I heard was Vanessa say from a distance,"Ej!" but before I could say anything else I started being pushed around in a circle. I was 4'5 but they were 5'3 like my brother, too tall for me to cause any damage to them, worse than that, they were football players. Then I noticed everyone was gone and I was facing them. One of them said,"No one can hear you now! cry all you want you stupid nerd!", then I felt a sharp pain on my jaw and cheek. I screamed out in pain, but no one would hear me. As if that wasn't enough, they punched me on my right eye, it started bleeding and I immediately went blind. I screeched in pain but that just made them enjoy my screams much more. They got the advantage that I couldn't see and slammed me into the lockers. My jaw and eye was uncontrollably bleeding and I couldn't take the pain anymore. I fell to the ground and covered my head, but that didn't stop them. They kicked my head and my ribs, suddenly the pain in my head became unbearable. I screamed one last time, all though I knew it wouldn't do any good. Then my head felt as if it was going to explode! I saw black after that last hard kick...

** Austin's Prov**

I got out of second period and met up with Selena. We were walking around the school, because we had 10 minutes of break time. We were planning about where we would go after school, we wanted to go to the movies. We were talking excitedly, when we saw Vanessa running toward us with an alarmed expression. She ran into Selena's arms and started crying. Then she said,"Selena help me! please!" Selena said,"Vanessa what is going on! are you hurt!" Vanessa answered,"No No it's Ej!" I cut in and said,"What! what happened to him Vanessa? is he hurt or what?" she started crying even more now and Selena put her hands in between her face and said,"Sis we need you to tell us what happened to Ej and where he is so we can go help him", Vanessa said,"When we were coming out of first period Ej and I were walking by the lockers, and some guys came toward us and started bullying Ej! then one of the guys grabbed me and threw me out of the hall, so I started panicking I didn't know what to do! but I'm so so scared! I heard screaming and I think they hurt him real bad!" after I heard Vanessa say that I ran to the lockers were Vanessa said they where. I saw an ambulance outside of the hall and they were taking someone in. I ran up to the paramedics and I asked where Ej was. They told me they loaded him in and I asked if i could ride in with them, that he was my brother. When I got inside of the ambulance from the back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My little brother was all bruised and hurt, he ...didn't have his eyes open. I went up to him and hugged him, lifting him a little bit off the bed. I started crying and in between tears I said,"Bro... wake up.. pl..please.. I need you.. I am..so...so...sorry for not being...th..there with you..but I swear...when I see those little...bastards..I will .. get re..revenge... I love you baby brother...please...wak...wake up.." I started crying even harder, we were on our way to the hospital now. I just looked at him and prayed that he would be alright. I called my dad and in the first ring he answered. "Austin, son, is everything alright?" I could hardly speak but it came out in a whisper,"Da.. Daddy..?..." he answered, "Son what is wrong! are you hurt! tell me where you are!", I said,"Dadd...daddy.. its Ej.. he", I heard the car doors shut and the car accelerated the only thing he said was,"I'm on my way".


	6. Pain

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not up loading new chapters in a long time, I've been so busy with school and I could only rest during weekends, but now I can upload!{: Anyways, thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it and I love that you guys take your time to read my story!{: So thanks!{: I hope you enjoy!{:**

**Ej's Prov**

I don't remember what happened, I don't remember where I am. I could only feel pain on my face my head and ribs. The only thing I could see was black, and nothing else. I couldn't move. This can't be heaven

right? I should be able to feel comfortable and be able to move freely. Then I started hearing voices in the distance. I want to get out of here, wherever I was, it is too dark in here. It almost feels like I'm drifting

off into another world.. Oh No! I'm scared.. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!I want my daddy.. I want to put my forehead to his.. it calms us both.. but I couldn't find him! No! daddy u promised please don't leave me I

beg you! I could feel my throat tightening into a knot, then I felt tears go down my cheeks. No...No!... this can't be it!..I can't... die... at least not now...

**Edward's Prov**

As soon as I ended the phone call with my son, Bella and I got in the car and started racing to the hospital. I can't believe this is happening, Ej is everything to me, besides Austin and Bella. I just couldn't

understand why people bullied him... Then all hell broke loose. Bella started yelling,panicking and sobbing (because we couldn't cry),"Edward NO! what if something really bad happened to him! what if we

don't make it in time, NO NO NO NO NO EDWARD! WE CANT LOOSE HIM! I cant loose him... ", then she started sobbing uncontrollably, I grabbed her hand and started sobbing too. I said,"Bella please humor

me I'm nothing without Ej, I wish I could hold him in my arms right now, put my forehead to his and sooth him to try to make him feel better,... My angel... MY baby..", I still remember 10 years ago when Ej

was 3 and I made that promise to him..

**[Flash Back]**

All 4 of us went to the park. Austin and Bella were on the slides, while Ej and I were on the swings. I was pushing Ej on the baby safety swing. His wide green eyes sparkling and his laughter were the

sounds of bells. I told him I was going to get a bottle of water for him, right around the corner. When I turned around he wasn't there. I looked everywhere for him. Until I saw a lady with my angel, she was

just about to get in her car and drive away with my baby, when I ripped Ej out of her arms and growled at her with my teeth bared. I was just about to go after her! but something stopped me.. from doing

soo.. it was Ej he was crying so I sat on the grass and put him on my lap. He was crying uncontrollably, I put my forehead to his. I said,"Ej calm down son I got you", then he said with his baby voice,"Daddy, I

am so scwared nwever lweave mwy swide p-please I'm bwegging ywou I dwont want a strwanger two twake mwe away pwease." He said in between cries. I rocked us back and forth and said," Never you

are my life, you are the reason why I exist, I swear to you on my life that I will never let ANYONE take you away from me, I also SWEAR that I wont let anyone hurt you, I'll always be here for you even if a

1,000 miles separates us", I put my hands on both sides of his face, his eyes watery."Owk Dwaddy, I Lwove you", I swear I cried like a baby that day, that was the first time he said he loved me.

**[Flash Back Ends]**

I parked on the first parking lot I found and ran into the hospital with Bella. Then we started running to the 3rd floor where the secretary had told us where Ej was. I bumped into Carlisle, he.. looked...

terrified...

NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! he said,"Hello son"

"Hello dad.. is Ej..?"

He looked down, so he was bad..."Son, why don't you let him rest for a while?"

"NoO! NOO CARLISLE! I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

Apparently the whole family was there, sobbing. Then I heard a door open and close. Austin! I ran to him, "Austin!" I immediately enveloped him in my arms and tucked his head under my chin. He was crying

and his eyes were red and puffy. He said,"Da...Dwaddy.. I...I..I..tr-tried to be there... but those little ki-kids got there be-before mwe," He was stammering and was crying that he could barely get the words

out. I put a finger to his lips and said I would read his mind. He played the scene, but I never saw when those little bastards hit Ej. I hugged Austin closer and tried too sooth him, but he kept on whimpering

and sobbing. I heard small sobs from my family behind me. Then I felt someone behind me, it was Emmett. He put his arm over me and said,"Lil bro give me Austin and you go check on Ej," I gave Austin to

Emmett and Austin didn't care whose arms he was at the moment. I turned my back to go to Ej, when I turned around again I saw Emmett hold Austin in his arms and took him to the couch next to Rosalie.

Rosalie

hugged Austin from behind. I opened the door slowly and came in. I went over to him. and gently sat at the side of the bed. He looked terrible... I started sobbing. I put my forehead to his and it somewhat

calmed me down. I read his mind and he felt all alone...he though I forgot about him.. I tried communicating with him through his mind

**Me: Ej son... can you hear me?**

Silence

**Me: My angel.. please talk to me**

Darkness

**Me: Ej I'm loosing my mind over here please say something, anything.**

Silence... I started sobbing harder, I can't take this I need Ej, please God please help me! please please please!

**Ej: Dad-daddy?**

I opened my eyes, I sighed in relief

**Me: Yes sweet heart I'm here**

I saw a tear go down his cheek, with his eyes still closed, I kissed the tear away, man how much I missed his eyes, my eyes.. then I put my hands on both sides of his waist resting them on the bed.

**Ej: Dwaddy it hurts... a lot**

**Me: I know son I know**

**Ej: I thought you left me**...

**Me: Didn't I make a promise to you that I would never do that? In fact swore to my life?**

**Ej: True... Daddy.. I cant feel anything**

**Me: I know Champion you wont feel anything for a while**

**Ej: Daddy it hurts..**

**Me: I know my love**

**Ej: NO YOU DON'T KNOW DADDY IT HURTS!**

**Me: Ej CALM DOWN! you are not helping yourself if your not patient!**

**Ej: NO... DADDY I'M SERIOUS! DADDY THIS PAIN! DADDY HELP HWLP ME PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE!**

I flashed my eyes open to his and saw so many tears going down his cheeks. Then I suddenly felt him shaking, WHAT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? "Ej son calm down now! please Ej please please please!"

Suddenly he stopped shaking. I put my forehead to his and communicated with him through mind reading again.

**Me: You better?**

**Ej: Yea daddy I'm better thank you**

**Me: No problem my angel**

**Ej: Dad?**

**Me: Yes sweet heart?**

**Ej: I.. I Love Yo...**

The monitor stopped and made an annoying beeping noise. Then his mind went blank, and I couldn't hear his half human heart stop. I collapsed to the ground as I saw voices in panic and commands from

doctors shouting...


	7. Remembering

**Edward's Prov**

His heart..stopped...beating..

**Austin's Prov**

Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie were trying to calm me down. How can I calm down? I mean my little brother is in there...suffering!.. and I can't even do anything about it. What a coward I am! Ej is always there

for me from start to end. No matter what is wrong with me my little baby brother has always been there with me, and now this... I can't even stand watching him or at least communicate from mind reading all

because of being a coward, I think it was because I didn't want to see him.. hurt. I looked at mom from the corner of my eye, she was loosing it more than me. She was shaking, her eyes were wide, and I

could've sworn she looked more pale. Is that even possible? Dammit! why can't life be as easy as a dog or a baby? all they do is eat, fart, take a dump then go to sleep, the next day they do it all over again. But

why Ej? why him? he's a total angel, I've never seen him get mad at anyone. Who did those little ... little BASTARDS THINK THEY WERE! Why can't Ej be strong enough to fight those little BASTARDS! we are

1000 times stronger than them! but NO Ej has to feel sorry for they're sorry asses! Ill show them their sorry asses! I swear when I go back to school I'm gonna take out ALL my fury in

them in fact why not do it RIGHT NOW! they will never mess with my little brother again! I got up and ran to the exit door. I could hear someone running to catch up with me but I flew to the elevator and out

of the building in a second. I ran into the forest and and was on my way to get my revenge.

**Edward's Prov**

No! No No! I started panicking and yelling, "Ej!, Ej! son wake up, wake up!" I ran over to him and grabbed his tiny, now looking fragile, shoulders. "Ej! Ej you listen to me now! Don't leave me! Ej! son open

your eyes! You promised! Ej! please! Ej! open them right now!". One of the doctors was Carlisle and he knew that his human assistants would never be able to get me out of here. I saw him fly out the

door to get Emmet and Jasper. "Ej listen to me! my angel, I'm loosing my mind open YOUR EYES!", one of the nurses there put a arm on my shoulder and said, "Sir CALM DOWN PLEASE!" I turned to her with

black, furious, crazed eyes. " Shut the.." My breath was knocked out my Emmet pushing me back with Jasper helping too. I dived around them and started shaking Ej's shoulders making all the machines and

bed shake with. "Ej! Ej! OPEN YOUR EYES THIS INSTANT! " another knock out wind pushing me back harder. NO! they can't take me away from me NO! I felt Carlisle's hand helping to get me out of the room

too. They wrestled with me until they finally got me out. Carlisle ran back into the room and closed the door behind him. NO! Emmet said, "BRO! EDD CALM DOWN! I know this is hard but you have to maintain

control there are humans here!". They sat me on the couch that was next to the room. I didn't see Austin anywhere where was he? I didn't see Esme, Alice, the kids, or Bella, where did they all go! Jasper put a

hand on my shoulder and that calmed me down A LOT! then he said, "Austin ran out beyond furious and they all went after him making sure he didn't do anything stupid".

**Ej's Prov**

Now I feel like I'm really floating around like a ghost. Wow, I've always wanted to know how someone felt when they were dead.. O MY GOODNESS WHAT IF I AM EXPERIENCING IT RIGHT NOW! Well the only

thing that I could say is that I feel really alone. I feel as if the walls are getting closer tightening more and more around me making me feel claustrophobic. I am starting to see strange things and hear weird

things. I am scared, I will crap my pants if this keeps on going on! But.. did my family really forget about me? I mean.. a couple of seconds ago Daddy said he will never forget about me, but even then he could

just be saying that right? No.. I don't thing daddy would lie to me that way, but how come I couldn't see anyone? or hear anyone now? it was just plain black and I felt as if when you're sleeping the house is

so quite you can only hear a soft sound. Well, I think I will just pray.. and rely my life on grandpa and family.

**Carlisle's Prov**

I am afraid to say, or think of anything. I was working fast with other doctors trying to wake up Ej. No, technically it's not waking up Ej, it's more as bringing Ej back to life. Regular human doctors wouldn't

and can't help me since it's Ej's case, they would see something strange in him. So I have some of my vampire friends helping me. We were working desperately and fast, we don't know how much time we

have. It got to the point when I started thinking that we couldn't do anything to save Ej now. I mean I know that getting hit in the ribs and face and head is not such a big deal but we discovered that the

rib had broken making it stick onto his lung and hitting all his important organisms under the ribs. These kids must have really gotten so much anger out on Ej. We finally got the rib back in place now it was

just a matter of time so it can heal by itself. His face...well there was nothing we could do about it but stop the bleeding, the hit on the head... we are really concerned with that. Maybe that is the reason

why he is not waking up.

**Bella's Prov**

If I could cry I would have drowned in my own tears by now.. my baby is in the hospital, I don't know if he is going to wake up or not. Austin just ran away and I don't want to loose both of my sons so I

decided to go after him just in case he did something stupid. Witch I would have done at this point. I started running after him thru the bushed and trees of the forest. It was a gloomy day it seemed that it

was going to rain, typical of Forks, it always rains. I didn't know exactly where Austin was headed, for I couldn't know what was in his mind only if 1. Edward told me or 2. He touched me. I was running at

full speed trying to catch on to him, but Austin and Ej are fast runners just like their father. Although I am almost equal to them because I am still not completely a mature vampire yet. Finally I noticed where

Austin was headed, I could smell it. He was going towards a human house. Oh No, Austin what are you doing?. He was headed towards a house where a woman was getting out of her house into her car,

going to work I guess. Wait a minute, I know that lady, SHE is the mother of that BULLY! the kid who hurts my baby... Rage when thru me and my temper started wearing thin, I wanted to go into that house

and give that kid a lesson that hurt my baby angel, but at the same time I was trying to keep my head, thinking that I need to be mature enough to handle this straight meaning getting Austin back home and

then talking to that kids parents. I was pretty sure that Austin was doing the plan that I was intending to do at first, I couldn't let him do that. Before he got to the house and into the break of the forest I got

close enough to tackle him to the ground. He quickly got on his feet and faced me, he said,"Mom! What are you doing here?" I said,"The question is what are you doing here?". I kept on going,"Austin what

the hell are you doing? do you realize how many problems we can get into if you hurt that kid!", he said,"Your being FAIR! EJ IS PROBABLY NOT GOING TO MAKE IT IN THAT HOSPITAL AND YOU ARE ALL CALM

AND STICKING UP FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD!", I said,"Do NOT speak to me in that tone young man! You will do as I say and that is the end of it!", He was beyond mad and I know I went to far, but he is right

I wasn't being fair, so I tried it again. "Honey sit down please". He sat down on the nearest rock. I said," Look sweetheart, I know what those little kids did was wrong. I know it is very hard for you to take

this, because you love your brother. But listen, your not the only one, I love you and Ej with all my heart and I don't want anything happening to either of you. If I let you go into that house I know some

pretty heavy stuff is going to go on in there, so you have to calm yourself. Of course I care about Ej, of course I want to make things right so your brother won't have fear for going back to school again. But

do you really think it's the right thing to do, to get vengeance?". He said,"No mom it's not, I am sorry for speaking to you that way earlier, and you are right, I guess I am just worried about Ej", "I know

honey I understand, but we will go thru this together like we always have ok?", "Ok mom", "Alright lets go back". We got off the rock and headed to the hospital again. Turns out we didn't need most of the

family to come along, I handled it better than I could. I am just so sick and worried of what is going on right now, we all are, but we will make it together as a family like we always do.

**Edward's Prov**

I started to calm myself, but I still couldn't get over the fact that Ej was in there holding on to his last strings. I just kept on hoping that everything was going to be alright and I will soon have him in my arms

again. Kissing every inch of his face. Looking at those beautiful sparkling green eyes of his, talking to him all the time. Most importantly being there for him for the rest of his life. I saw Emmett leaning against

the wall probably waiting for that moment for me to snap. Jasper was sitting on the couch trying to calm me down as best as he could. But we all never expected by what was about to happen next. I could

hear every single thing probably out into the streets of the cars passing by, or the river that was out in the forest. But that wasn't the sound that caught my attention, it was a beeping noise from the room

behind me.. I immediately stood up and my face turned from sadness to happiness. Carlisle came out with a big smile on his face he said, "Son Ej made it!", I went in there as fast as I could. Carlisle's friends

gave me some little time with my son. I nodded to them in form of thank you. I sat on Ej's bed close to him. I grabbed his hand, it was colder than normal. I looked at the machine where the heart monitor

was and his heart was pumping as healthier was ever. That's the only thing I wanted to hear right now, the only thing that made me extremely happy at this point.


	8. Normal & Heartbreak

**Hey Guys! this is a very short chapter but i wanted to put it out there because i haven't posted in a long while what with school and stuff. I hope you enjoy! (very dramatic chapter!) :]  
><strong>

**[BELLA'S PROV]**

It has been 5 months since Ej recovered 3 of which he came back home. He looks much better, back to normal, and his bruises are all almost gone. Since then Austin never and I mean **NEVER **leaves Ej's side

at school or even when he is here with us. Ej got a little bit taller, he is 3 feet tall now. Yes, he is very VERY short, but he may think and speak as a teen, but really he looks like a baby. We decided to not let

Ej go back to school after a week that he started and instead have a tutor for him. We were all sitting down at the living room when suddenly we heard the piano playing from the music room. I saw Ej come

out of no where in his little white vest, green shirt, white hat, blue jeans, and white vans. ( He loves wearing green, he says his eyes match it and make them look beautiful.) Though I do not blame him its

true. He walked into the music room and then started playing along. It was Austin playing. Edward got up, and went into the music room as well, he loved to hear his two sons play for him.

**[EJ'S PROV]**

I feel so much better now! I am not hurting anymore, I can finally play with my family without being in pain. Well now I don't got to school, and I am glad my parents hired a tutor for me. Sometimes I help

Grandma cook or design. Sometimes I help Grandpa with the hospital. I like reading his big books that he reads about human corpses, its exciting. Or I go shopping with Auntie Alice, wrestle with Uncle Emmet

(though he wins all the time obviously), learn fighting techniques with Uncle Jasper, build cars with Auntie Rosalie, or just simply play the piano with Daddy. I love playing the piano with Daddy. As I was

thinking of this I was playing with Daddy on the piano. Austin was there with us too. Mom suddenly came in and said, "Let's go hunt my sweet hearts, we are ALL hungry." I jumped on Daddy's back and we

took off. Daddy was going really fast until he smelled a herd of Elk. He won't let me hunt for myself, he says I am still to small and young and that instead of me killing my prey, my prey will kill me. So Daddy

tells me and asks me what I have to do from this back. He took the biggest Elk from the lead post of course, so we can both drink. It was scary! that beast is like 6 feet taller than me! I don't know how he

does it, but he says when I am old enough I will understand. He took it down and put his venom on the crook of its neck to paralyze it. Then he grabbed me from his back and sat me on his lap. He started

drinking so I assumed I was supposed to too. I started drinking and laid my head on the Elk's tummy. The flesh and warm blood from the animals makes me sleepy. So I closed my eyes while still drinking.

Daddy was done in a matter of seconds. He put his forehead to my head since I was drinking. After a couple of minutes I was done, but I was now REALLY sleepy. I still had my eyes closed when I wiped

the blood off of my mouth with my hand. I swayed a little bit, so Daddy grabbed me again and put my tummy on his shoulder patting my back. I remember seeing mommy since she was on another trail. I

felt I was being switched to another person and it didn't take long to realize it was Mommy's arms. But until then I was falling into unconsciousness. The next day that I woke up I was awakened by the sun

hitting my face. I got up and went to the kitchen. Mommy had probably put me in Grandma's and Grandpa's bedroom since I woke up in their bed. To my surprise Vanessa was there with her family. I went

behind my big brother's leg and got shy. She got up from her chair and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She said, "Ej... lets take a walk to the park." I said, "Alright ". We were walking down the

park holding hands all alone but suddenly she stopped and said, " Ej there's something I need to tell you." Looking at her I knew it was something bad. Then she started talking again.

**[GO ON YOUTUBE AND PLAY "MY IMMORTAL" ]**

"Ej.. the guys that bully you and hit you... the other days... they are my brothers." I said, "Then how come I never saw them on TV with you?" "They never go on TV with me because they can ruin my

reputation, they are rude, and if they say something really bad about our family on TV, it could be the end of my career. " I said, "Then if they are your brothers, and we are like Best Friends, then why did

you let them hit me?" She took a long moment to answer, but then she said, " Ej this won't be easy for me to tell you this but I was... in the plan". I immediately started to get angry, How could she do this to

me? she said, "Ej wait, I wanted to stop them, I didn't want to be part of the plan but it was too late by the time I wanted to back down." I said, "Why were they and YOU especially making this plan? I didn't

do anything to you since the day i met you! I haven't been all but more to you since that very first day! and that very first day Van was honestly the best day of **MY** existence! I still remember it well the date

the time ... the place. I was your fan #1, you were my everything, and you want to know what I did every night that I saw you? I prayed to God to never loose you, I thank him to this day meeting you

because that's all I ever wanted since I saw you on TV. But now I see what kind of person you are. Is that why you are so afraid that your brothers go on TV? because they will say who you really are? what

you really do? that you almost kill kids by bullying them , or is part of the "plan" anyways!" By now she was crying in hysterics,but i kept going, "The way you are crying right now is how **I** felt when I was in

the hospital. Its not pretty is it? I was in pain! Heck my family and I thought that I was gonna die! but you know what hurts the most right now? is that you lied to me... my IDOL lied to me, and you lied to

the whole world... " I got up and started to walk away but she said, "Don't worry, that's why I went to your home today, my family told yours what happened because of guilt, but you were the one that

was supposed to know, and please tell you brother that Selena had nothing to do with this." She kept going but my back was still facing her, "You know I never felt close to someone like you Ej. I never

wanted this to happen but i guess it had to. All i wanted to say is that I'm sorry for what I did truly am , and I hope that one day you will forgive me that will be **MY** best day of my existence. Bye Ej. " I

walked away without looking back. A tear went down my cheek just like the very first time we met, but now this was the last.


	9. Unbelievable

**Edward's Prov**

Bella and I are playing chess. It is so funny how she makes that cute little frown, we were enjoying our little special moment like the rest of the family when suddenly we heard a car pull up. It was Ej. I heard him, I felt his pain once he put a foot out of the car. I ran outside at full speed just in time to catch him. He was on his breaking point, I've never seen him this bad. Something was really wrong, I mean if I didn't catch him he would have face planted on the concrete. I cradled him like a baby. His eyes were puffed and swollen,red and it was unbelievable how fast his tears were running down.

**Ed.**- I swear if those little...

**Ej.**- Dad, please don't make me more upset than I am now, they didn't do anything to me.. it was Vanessa..

I was son confused because he would always tell me that he never felt like this ever before, if this was actually the real definition of **LOVE** he felt for her. He would tell me that she spins his world around, and that she was absolutely perfect, that the only thing he wished to change about her is her last name.

**Austin's Prov**

I was in my room drawing when I heard Ej pull up and I also heard my father speaking to him, I couldn't believe what i was hearing, but girls also have their own weird way of thinking. I could hear Ej's footsteps dragging up the stairs and he was making his way into my room. He knocked on my door.

**Ej**- Austin can I come in, please?

I opened the door and pulled him up so i could hug him, then turned around, shut the door with my foot, and sat us on the bed.

**Aus**.- What happened little buddy? Wait never mind don't tell me, look girls are or can be... how do i said this so you understand? They can be... confusing.. but she is not the only girl in this world, and you deserve better than her Ej, because you are a nice, honest, and everything a girl ever wants, just like me.

I said smiling, he looked at me with a " yea right look "so I continued.

**Aus**.- Alright you didn't get it from me, but what I'm trying to say is, she isn't like you, you'll be fine, i know its hard now, but you will feel better, and you'll find that lucky girl. Also, It's not that big of a deal for you to be reacting this way, I know it hurts I understand, I know you admired her since the first day, trust me I know, but do you really thing she's worth your tears?

He smiled, just what I was waiting to see.

**Ej**- Thank you Austin for always being there for me, I couldn't have asked for a better brother I love you.

**Aus**.- I love you too little bro, hey i have to tell you something!

**Ej**- What is it?

**Aus**.- You will not believe what i discovered today! Selena has this way of making people or anyone tell the truth just by looking into their eyes, its like a gift!

**Ej**- Wow! You better watch out because that means she can make you tell your darkest secrets. Can she control you too?

**Aus**.- Yes! She tried it on me today, and she made me give her a kiss, not that I didn't want one.. of course I did! It was awesome!

**Ej**- Well, I am really glad that it is working out for you bro, good night

He said, and went to his room. I headed down start and told my parents I would go to Selena's house and I drove off. I knocked on her window and I saw her from the other side smiling at me. She opened it and I jumped inside.

**Aus.**- Hello darling

We laughed a little then we cuddled on a pink,shaped like a heart, sofa that she had in her room. Then she sadly asked,

**Sel.**- How is Ej doing? I can not believe she did that to Ej, trust me when I spoke to her about it she heard me good!

**Aus**.- He is... more than heart broken, I don't know how to explain, it's just when you look at him its not him anymore you understand?

**Sel**.- Yeah, that usually happens after heart breaks.

**Aus**.- Hey love? I was just thinking this afternoon that it was so amazing how you can control minds, is there a way you could teach me how to do it?

**Sel**.- I don't think so because it;s like a gift, and i would never teach you if there was a way, i wouldn't like you to know my secrets..

**Aus**.- That is totally not fair, and not right, promise me you won't ever do it to me.

She smiled like the little devil she was and promised. We kissed.

**Alice Prov**

I was playing chess with Jasper when I suddenly had a vision. The Volturi was coming, I don't know how he heard about Austin, Ej, all the kids, Vanessa, Selena, all of them.

They we coming to end us, they didn't have any way intentions of stopping to let us explain, we were too late, they were coming in three days, we didn't have much time. I remembered someone, I still had to tell Carlisle and everyone for a warning. I called Carlisle when Jasper said,

**Jas**.-Alice! What's wrong? Why are you calling Carlisle?

**Al**.- Jasper we have a big problem, its the type of problem where we can either make it out alive or dead.


End file.
